Along with the rapid proliferation of electronic devices such as smart phones, accessories mounted to a smart phone, can include a hands-free. For example, an electronic device such as a smart phone can be configured with an earphone terminal that can be connected to a 4-way earphone. A user may then connect an earphone to the earphone terminal of the electronic device and hear voice of the other party during a call or multimedia sound played in the electronic device.
An electronic device can be provided with a hole-shaped ear-jack terminal. If a user does not use the ear-jack terminal, the user could use the electronic device with the ear-jack terminal covered with an ear-jack terminal cap to render the ear-jack terminal waterproof and/or dustproof.
In the above electronic device, the ear-jack terminal would be used for connection to an earphone. If the ear-jack terminal is not connected to an earphone, the ear-jack terminal would be open. As a result, dust or water may be introduced into the ear-jack terminal, thereby making the electronic device out of order.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.